1. Field of invention
This invention relates to a motor vehicle light system and pertains more particularly to marker and safety lights for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present indicator lights systems are typically mounted at the rear or front of a motor vehicle and are intended to delineate the motor vehicle general dimensions as well as to communicate the various operational states to a person in front or behind of a motor vehicle.
More particularly typical functions for the front lights include: outlining the general dimensions of the motor vehicle; indicating left or right turn; illuminating of the road in front of a motor vehicle; emergency flashing lights. Typical functions for the back lights, on the other hand include: parking lights; backup lights; left and right turn indicator lights; brake lights; and emergency flashing lights.
These functions are produced by light fixtures mounted at the far left and far right corners of the motor vehicle usually in separate clusters, and are electrically controlled from the passenger compartment by operating levers, buttons, the brake pedal, the transmission and the like.
The rear light fixtures are sometimes arranged in elongated, continuous clusters. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,810, issued on Jul. 25, 1988 to Vitale et al. Also, at the back of automobiles, at the level of the rear window, deceleration warning lights are mounted. These lights can be shaped in elongated clusters or as one multi-function rare gas automobile indicator bulb as proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,146, issued on Jul. 21, 1987 to Friedman III. Also it had been proposed, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,493 issued on Jun. 14, 1988 to Miller, to retrofit automobiles with deceleration warning lights that are installed on the rear deck and supplied in an installation ready kit. Thus, all known motor vehicle safety marking and signaling light systems are located in front or at the rear end of the vehicle and are housed in small or elongated clusters and are assembled and installed by the manufacturer or can be purchased in kits for retrofit installation to existing vehicle models.
Thus, light systems are designed primarily for viewing from front or the rear of the vehicle. However, in typical traffic situations while the vehicle is passing another vehicle or is being passed it will be viewed from the side. Further, if a motor vehicle is passed by another vehicle of significantly larger vertical dimension, such as tractor trailer, it will be viewed from above. Because vehicles have lights only at the front and rear, they cannot be seen during passing or by larger vehicle and that creates hazardous situations at night or under other poor visibility conditions which leads to traffic accidents.